Too Many Jacks!
by montypython203
Summary: Set during Captain Jack Harkness. As Tosh finds out, there were more Captain Jack Harknesses in that room that night.


_Title: Too Many Jacks!_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: Set during __**Captain Jack Harkness**__. As Tosh finds out, there were more Captain Jack Harknesses in that room that night._

_Disclaimer: I don't own __**Torchwood**__ or Captain Jack._

_Author's Note: It's been a while since I saw this ep, so I hope this can fit in somewhere. For it to make sense, you need to know your Captain Jack history from __**Doctor Who**_

**Too Many Jacks!**

Being stranded in 1941 was bad enough, but being stranded _alone _in 1941 was even worse. Toshiko Sato looked around desperately for Captain Jack, who had wandered off with, er, Captain Jack…

_This is too confusing_, Tosh thought. _I need a drink_. She headed over to the bar and ordered a drink. There was a man sitting with his back to her. Tosh decided to make the most of being back in time and talk to the man.

"Hi there," she said. The man turned around, and Tosh was pleased to see that it was Captain Jack (her Captain Jack, not the one who's name he'd taken).

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jack gave her a grin.

"Same here," he said. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Oh… kay," said Tosh uncertainly. "Listen Jack, we've got to find a way out of here…"

"Um, my name's not Jack," said the man who looked just like Jack, if a few years younger. "Though if that's what you want, I'd be happy to change it."

"What? Of course you're Jack!" said a confused Tosh. "It's me – Tosh. You know, we work together…" Tosh was distracted as she looked across the room. No, it couldn't be…

"Jack?" Tosh said to herself. She turned between the man next to her, and the man across the room. Abandoning who she thought was Jack, she ran over to the other man. Little did she know that the Jack beside her was an ex-time agent who had come to 1941 in the hope of conning the time agency with a Chula ambulance, and he was very close to becoming Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

"Hey, you!" Tosh called to the man in the middle of the room. He turned around, and there was no doubt about it. This man was also Jack, if that made any sense.

"Oh, thank goodness I've found you Jack," Tosh said, relieved. "I thought I was going crazy for a moment there…"

"Glad to have helped," said Jack. "Now who are you?"

"Not again!" cried Tosh. "You're not my Jack either?"

"I can be your Jack if you want me to be," replied Jack suggestively. Tosh shoved the man aside and continued looking around the room, running her hands through her hair as she did so. Behind her, Captain Jack Harkness sighed.

_Only 60 more years or so_, he thought to himself. _Then I'll get to the bottom of all this_.

* * *

Tosh sat down, tears forming in her eyes. What on Earth was going on? Was this the rift playing up? Or was Jack hiding something from her?

"Please Jack, help me," she cried desperately. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here, now what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tosh turned round in hope, only to see the face of the real Captain Jack Harkness.

"Where's Jac … I mean James?" she asked.

"Um … oh, he's over there," said Jack, pointing to the corner of the room. Tosh stood up and took a deep breath. She then stormed over to Jack and held him up against the wall.

"Exactly how many times have you been to 1941?" she asked seriously.

"Uh…" began Jack.

"Don't give me that!" hissed Tosh. "I have been looking for you _all night_, only to keep running into bloody … you! Lots of you! I've been making a complete arse of myself, and I want an explanation!" Jack looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Oh, the bar, right?" he said. "You thought I was someone else?" Tosh looked at the man, her eyes widened. Then, from behind her…

"Tosh, what are you doing?" Tosh turned around to see Jack, _her _Jack, looking at her.

"I'm gonna kill you," she said. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU JACK HARKNESS!" Jack turned to run and Tosh chased him out the door, screaming her head off as she did so. Meanwhile, everyone else stood there in shock. Finally the silence was broken by the bartender.

"Typical of the Japs," he said. "Always make a fuss over nothing."

"I don't know – she's got spirit. I like that," said Captain Jack Harkness, taking a drink from his glass. He'd remember that woman, he decided. He'd remember her, and find her one day, no matter how long it took…

**The End**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_All reviewers get a free Captain Jack!  
_


End file.
